


Rin Should Keep His Mouth Shut

by omgmiahk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: One Shot, Other, Rin is a dork, Shura is a troll, feed kuro 2k17, yukio needs to smile more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgmiahk/pseuds/omgmiahk
Summary: Rin is a blabber mouth, Yukio shows emotion, and Shura is a troll. Rin has always felt like something was missing from his and Yukio's life. When Shura starts to spend more time with the twins, Rin thinks he's finally found that missing piece. When dinner turns into the most embarrassing thing he's done, Rin must learn to think before he speaks.





	Rin Should Keep His Mouth Shut

Rin was always one to speak before he thinks, he knew his big mouth would get him in trouble one day. What he didn’t expect was it to land him in what he thinks is the most embarrassing thing he’s done yet.

He was making dinner for him and Yukio, moving around the kitchen in a blur of blue and black. The fish was on the frying pan and the rice was about to be finished any minute. Rin seemed like he was dancing as he glided to one end of the room to the next, knowing exactly what he was doing. As he added pepper to the chicken, he was also grabbing garlic off a shelf. The way he cooks makes it look like he could beat Bobby Flay with a hand tied behind his back. The boy was skillfully chopping vegetables for the stir-fry when Kuro decided to nuzzle up on his leg.

“Hey Rin! The food smells delicious!” He was practically drooling at the sight of the fish.

“Thanks buddy,” Rin smiled down at his familiar. “How does this taste?” He scooped a small spoonful of the stir-fry sauce and placed it on the floor. The black cat eagerly licked it clean with a happy purr.

“It’s great! When can we eat?”

“Once Yukio gets back from his mission.”

Kuro leaped up on the counter next to his friend. “But that could take hours! What if I die of starvation before he gets here?” He pouted as Rin poured the chopped vegetables in the pan.

“I think you can last another hour.” He took a pinch of spices and threw it in the pan. “Besides I saw you eat that rat not too long ago.”

“But Riiiin, I’m hungry!” If Rin wasn’t immune to the whining and pouting, he would’ve been putty in Kuro’s paws. The damn cat has mastered the big eyes and sad ears down pat, making getting what he wants a lot easier.

“Not yet,” He picked the cat up and plopped him on the floor. “Now get out of my kitchen before I fry you up.” Kuro yelped and dashed out the door.

While Rin finished dinner his mind drifted to the mission Yukio was on. It was just a simple task, get rid of a demon that has been hiding in someone's house. They didn’t know what kind of demon it was, but Yukio could handle it and if anything went wrong then Shura would jump in. Those two made a good team.

Rin smiled as he thought of Shura. Ever since they found out she’s been living in their dorm, the three of them have been spending more time together. On some nights she would watch dumb YouTube videos with twins, on others they would just talk for hours about their day. Rin’s favorite nights are when Shura would be in a good mood and tell them about their father before they go to bed. At times like that, it would remind him of the times Shiro would read him a bedtime story to sleep easier. After every tail of heroism about his father, Rin would sleep like a log the whole night.

Sometimes Rin would wonder if having Shura around is like having a mom. The thought would always leave a tight feeling in his chest, an empty feeling he doesn’t like. Not knowing what a mother's love feels like is a touchy subject for the twins. They knew Shiro loved them unconditionally, it was enough fit for two parents, but it always felt like something was missing.

While Rin’s thoughts drifted from Shura, to not burning the food, Yukio entered the kitchen looking a little worse for wear. “Nii-san, I’m back.” Once Rin took a look at him, big brother mode kicked in.

“What the hell happened to you?” he shouted while putting the stove on low heat. “You look like you were dragged across Japan!”

Yukio looked down at himself and sighed. His coat was ripped in multiple places and there were mud stains on his pants. His glasses were also broken, one lens was cracked while the other didn’t have lens in the rims. He touched his forehead and found a trail of dried blood. Yukio gave a weak laugh. “Well, turns out it wasn’t a simple mission after all. A horde of Goblins were living in the basement of a newlywed's house. When I opened the door they all attacked me. The biggest one latched onto my arm and took me for a ride around the block.”

“Damn it Yukio, aren’t you supposed to be the badass top exorcist?”

“I mess up sometimes too, I don’t need you to worry about me.” There was irritation in his voice. “I was completely fine.”

There was something in his eyes that wasn’t right, the blue took a darker shade and made him look more tired. Rin sighed. “Whatever, just get cleaned up. Dinner will be done soon.”

Yukio grunted in response and exited the kitchen.

*

As Rin set the table, his brother reappeared in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his spare glasses perched on his nose. “Nii-san, how many times have I told you not to leave your dirty clothes in the hallway?”

“I don’t think I can count that high.” He turned to face Yukio. “And what dirty clothes? I did the laundry yesterday.”

Yukio pulled out a chair and sat. “The clothes that I just picked off the staircase.”  
“Sorry four-eyes, that was mine,” said Shura as she opened the kitchen door wearing an oversized shirt with a juice box in her hand. “Meant to get those after I was done with my shower.” She shook her short hair and water sprinkled onto Rin.

“When did you get back?” asked Yukio. “I thought you were picking a fight with Mephisto last time I saw you.”

“Yeah I was, but then that jackass poofed away before I could get a good swing on ‘em.” She winked and plopped down on the chair across from him.

Rin placed the rice on the table with a happy smile. “Alright dinner is served!”

“Thank you for the food!”

Just as the three were about to dig in, Kuro flew in from the window, eyes set on the feast. Before he could attack the fish, Shura stuck a butter knife in his path, almost slicing off a whisker. “Hold it cat, me first.” She cut a piece for herself then for the pouting familiar. She smiled as Kuro perked up and nuzzled her hand.

Rin felt his heart swell as he looked around the table. His brother had a soft smile on his face, looking content. Shura was devouring the stir-fry and chicken, looking like she was in heaven. After a huge bite of rice she told Yukio to sit up straight while he ate. This is what he looks forward to the most after the end of a long day, to have this family atmosphere around the dinner table. Rin was staring off into space when Shura poked him with her chopsticks. “Oi, eat. Or else yer food will get cold.”

He nodded with a goofy smile on his face. “So how’d the mission go?”

Yukio swallowed before he spoke. “Well after the goblin took me away, the rest of the exorcist deposed of the remaining nest. Turns out there was a dead rat that made them go ballistic. There were more than one house could shelter, so I had a few of the guys inspect the neighborhood. ”

“What he said,” Shura agreed in between bites of fish.

“What were you doing while my baby brother was being dragged off?” Rin pointed his chopstick towards the girl stuffing her face.

She snorted. “I was fightin’ off the king, the bastard got me good when I wasn’t payin’ attention.” Shura lifted her shirt to reveal a bandaged torso. A sharp feeling shot through Rin’s chest at the sight of the bruises and smaller cuts on her body. He knew she’s been in worse condition than this but it still hurt to see.

“Oi, don’t make that face!” She leaned over the table to flicked his nose. “I’ve taken more beatings than this than you’ll have in yer lifetime.”

Rin rubbed his nose while Yukio snickered next to him. “Oh yeah? What was the worst fight you ever had?”

Shura’s eyes lit up and a smirk made its way on her face. “One training session with yer dad left me in the hospital for a full week. That old man beat my ass into the next lifetime.”

“Yes that was a day to remember.” Yukio smiled at the memory. “I won twenty bucks that day.”

“Only because I was a cocky little shit back then and didn’t have enough experience.”

“Oh please, the only difference between then and now is that you’re taller.”

“Yer better watch it, four-eyes. I could ground you for sassing me back if I wanted to,” Shura’s smirk widened at her triumphant win. “As one-half of yer guardian, I have every right too.”

Yukio frowned at his rice, keeping his mouth shut. Rin laughed at his defeated brother until realization dawned on him. “Wait a minute! He was there to watch?”

“Yup, brat bet me Shiro could beat me in under an hour. It only took him twenty minutes.” She took a sip from her juice box. “I still have the scars to prove it.”

“Aww man! You guys got to hang out with Dad all the time doing badass exorcist stuff!” Rin crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

“If it makes you feel any better, Dad wouldn’t take me on most of his missions because they were too dangerous,” Yukio said in an attempt to cheer the boy up.

“Actually he didn’t take you because he didn’t want you pissing yer pants on the job,” explained Shura.

Rin erupted into laughter while Yukio stuttered in his seat, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “W-what? That’s n-not true! He was just looking out for my safety!”

“Believe what you want kid.” She took another bite of stir-fry. “But he told me everything. He even said you didn’t stop sleeping with a nightlight until you were twelve.”

“T-that has nothing to do with this!”

Rin laughed harder as the two continued their banter, by the time they were done, Rin had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

*

When dinner finally finished, the three started to clear the table while Rin ranted about Suguro. “I mean the guy is a total jerk! He wouldn’t lend me a pen. A pen! How dumb is that?”

“I can see why he wouldn’t Nii-san,” said Yukio as he started washing the dishes. “You chew on the ends without knowing. It’s kinda gross.”

“Still, the dude has a whole case of pens, he couldn’t spare just one?”

“You’ve been talking about Suguro a lot lately.” Shura pointed a finger at the boy. “You got a crush on him or something?”

Rin stopped dead in his tracks. He hoped she couldn’t hear his heartbeat or else she’d know it picked up speed once she finished that sentence. As he turned to face away from her, a dark blush appeared on his face. “W-what? No! I hate the guy. He’s the worst.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” He could practically hear the smirk on her face. They continued to clean the kitchen until Yukio found a box in the fridge.

“Nii-san, when did you buy a cake? You know our allowance is limited, you shouldn’t be buying things you can bake yourself.”

Rin gave him a skeptical look as he pulled the small box out. “I don’t remember buying one.”

“I bought it,” said Shura. “I forgot I put it in there for after dinner.”

“What? Why?” Asked Yukio as he placed the box on the counter. “I don’t normally see you eating cake. What’s the occasion?”

“Who cares? Let's eat it!” Exclaimed Kuro as he jumped up and down next to the box.

“It’s been a year since I started training Rin. I just thought that we’d have a little something to celebrate the kid not scorching anyone yet.” She shrugged like it was no big deal. “It also gave me an excuse to buy cake.”

If Rin hadn’t cried his eyes out earlier (one of his favorite manga ended and the last chapter was released that day), he’s pretty sure he would’ve burst into tears. “You remembered the day you became my teacher?”

“Course I did.” A faint blush colored her cheeks and she wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “Hurry up and cut the damn thing, I wanna piece already.”

Rin was so overjoyed that he flung himself into Shura’s arms, making her stumble backwards. She smiled as she awkwardly returned his hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He pulled back enough to look at her face. “You’re the best, Mom!”

The kitchen went silent, no one talked, no one moved. The only sound was the water from the leaking sink. Even Kuro didn’t make a peep. Once the word left Rin’s mouth, time seemed to stop, just to leave him in utter embarrassment.

Yukio was the first to snap out of the trance by saying, “Holy fuck.” Normally he doesn’t swear, but this was definitely a swear worthy moment.

Rin released Shura and scrambled backwards, hitting his hip on the counter. He could feel his face heating up more every second. Even his tail was puffed up in embarrassment. Him and his big mouth.

Shura’s eyes widened and a huge smirk was plastered on her face. “It wasn’t a problem, Son.”

At that, he completely lost it. “I didn’t mean to say that! It was an accident!” Rin started to wave his hands in front of him. “I was just caught up in the moment! My mouth said that without me knowing!”

He stopped his ramblings when Shura doubled over in a fit of laughter. “Oh God kid, enough, enough, I can’t take it!” She was clutching her stomach, her face red with tears in her eyes. The twins just watched as she continued to enjoy Rin’s predicament

The boy wanted to be swallowed up by the floor, never to be seen again. He hasn’t felt this modified since Suguro found him snooping through his room for his phone. Even then he knew it wasn’t bad, the guy never spoke of it to anyone. But this, oh boy, this is gonna haunt Rin for the rest of his life.

Once Shura composed herself, she stood up and whipped a few stray tears. “Thanks for that, I haven’t had a laugh like that in months.” She grinned at the shocked faces of the twins, making sure to commit them to memory. “Oi, four-eyes cut me a slice, I ain’t getting any younger here.”

Yukio just shrugged as he grabbed a knife and started to cut the cake. Rin, still red in the face, went to grab plates and forks. “So we’re just gonna pretend that didn’t happen right?”

Shura snorted as she finally got her dessert. “Yer cute kid, but no. I’m gonna remind you about this until the day you die.” She yawned as she took a bite. “Well I’m gonna hit the sack. Night guys.” She turned and walked out the kitchen with a wave of her hand.

Rin turned to face his brother with a death glare. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll poison your bento boxes.”  
Yukio smirked as he took a slice for himself. “I promise I won’t tell a soul.” He then walked to the door but stopped mid-step to look at his brother. “Son.” The last thing Yukio heard as he walked to his room was Rin screaming.

*

Later that night, when the boys were sound asleep, Shura snuck into their dorm room. The light was still on when she opened the door, she wore a fond smile at the sight of the twins. Yukio was snoring in his bed, he was still wearing his glasses with a book on chest. She removed his glasses and book, placing them on his desk next to his bed. As she watched him sleep, she couldn’t help but poke the mole on his chin. He mumbled something about mineral water and turned, facing his back to her.

Shura made her way to the other side of the room, giggling at the sight of Rin. His right leg was hanging off the edge with half his blanket on the floor. Both his arms was above his head, as she got closer Shura could see that both his eyes were slightly open. Kuro was snuggled next to his neck, his split tail under his nose, making it look like Rin had a mustache. She picked up his blanket and draped it over his sleeping from. He stirred for a moment, uttering incoherent words. For a split-second, Shura heard him say “Suguro”. She smirked to herself. The kid did have a crush.

She stood next to the bed a moment longer. She didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew, Shura was leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead. When she stood up, Rin had a small smile on his face. She walked to the door and flicked the light off, when she was almost out of the room, she turned back to look them. She leaned on the door frame, a warm feeling erupted in her chest as she thought of all the fond memories they had together. “Sweet dreams, my boys.” She turned into the hallway and closed the door, letting the twins sleep for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Thank you for reading his story, it took longer than I thought it would. I got the idea from a post on Tumblr from @Ao-no-head-canons about Rin accidentally calling Shura mom and my hands sarted flying on the keyboard! I tried to keep all of them in character as best I could, writing about Shura was so much fun! I hope you guys liked the fanfic, thank you for the support <3


End file.
